Problem: Simplify the expression. $-8a(-5a+5)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-8a}$ $ = ({-8a} \times -5a) + ({-8a} \times 5)$ $ = (40a^{2}) + (-40a)$ $ = 40a^{2} - 40a$